


Make It Okay Again

by rosetintmyworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Betas, Daddy!Derek, Kid!Isaac, M/M, Nongraphic abuse, Papa!Stiles, Pedophilia, parents!Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has to play special games with Uncle Peter, and he doesn't like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I whimpered as I was awoken from my sleep, the strong smell of pee clinging to my skin.

I had wet the bed. 

A dark figure stood at the door his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door post. 

“Well, you’ve gone and made a fine mess of yourself, haven’t you.” The voice said and i recoiled higher to the top of my bed, trying to get away from that voice that pried at you and just wanted more than it should. 

“Come on Pup. Don’t just lie there in your filth.” He said walking into the room and i could see his face highlighted through the light coming in through the blinds. 

“Hey pup!” I looked up to see my dad standing at the door and Uncle Peter stepped to the side. 

“Another nightmare?” He asked and I nodded, letting him pick me up.

Anything to get me away from Uncle Peter.

Daddy took me to the bath tub and I cleaned myself before he took me in his and Papa’s room to snuggle up with them.

Uncle Peter was left to clean my mess. 

I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, even though i didn’t want to be and i knew there was a 99 percent chance daddy would be able to tell I wasn’t asleep.

“Something’s wrong Derek. He’s been potty trained for two years.” Papa whispered and I kept my eyes closed.

“Kids have accidents Stiles.” He whispered and i could feel it in my Papa’s heartbeat. He knew that something was up, and knowing him, he’d get to the bottom of it. 

I pressed my face into his shoulder, knowing it’d derail the conversation and he reached out, rubbing his hands down my arms. 

 

Uncle Peter scared me. He liked to play games that weren’t fun at all, and he liked to take funny pictures.

He only played like this with me, he said I was special and that Erica couldn’t play the games. He also said that I couldn’t tell Erica, or anyone else, because they’d get jealous. 

I don’t know why anyone would be jealous that they didn’t have to play with Uncle Peter. Daddy and Papa barely liked being in the same room with Uncle Peter, let alone playing with him.

 

I only played with Uncle Peter when Papa and Daddy went out with the Pack to make sure everything was okay. 

They did patrols like twice a week, which meant I was left with Uncle Peter who said he wasn’t able to patrol anymore.

I don’t believe him, i think he’s just a good liar. 

I don’t want him to turn me into a good liar.

 

“Isaac, pup.” I looked up at my door.

My parents had just left, warning me and Erica to mind Uncle Peter. 

Which meant sending Erica right to bed so he could ‘play’ with me. 

I clenched my teeth as my heartbeat ratcheted higher. 

“There’s no reason to fret, pup, i’m going to take good care of you.” He whispered before climbing onto the bed with me. 

 

I wiped the tears from my eyes as he rubbed his scent deeper into my skin, my hair damp from his filth. He looked up from behind the camera in his hands.

“There’s no need to cry. We had fun.” He whispered, running his hands  across my lips and down my back. I felt like throwing up.

It wasn’t fun. it’d never be fun.

“Let’s get you cleaned right up.” He whispered, carrying me to the bathtub.

He wouldn’t let me wash myself.

 

“You had fun last night pup?” Daddy asked, his hands coming to rake through my hair and I flinched away from him, all the muscles in my body clenching up.

He withdrew his hands and I got up from the table quickly, my breakfast abandoned as i made my way to the bathroom.

“I told you something’s wrong.” Papa hissed and I heard daddy come running up the stairs. 

“Isaac, what’s wrong?” He asked and i shook my head against the porcelain.

“Sick.” Was all i could manage to get out.

“We’ve got to take him to Deaton.” Daddy said and I shook my head.

“No doctors!” I yelled, knowing that no matter what i said, i’d be going to the doctor, even though Uncle Peter told me I couldn’t go to the doctor, or they’d get really mad and give me away.

 

I could hear them talking behind the door and i pulled my clothes closer to me.

“Daddy sounds mad, what did you do?” Erica asked as she crawled up on the table with me. She’d laid her head on my shoulder, her hair covering my mouth and her fingers drawing the triskele along my knee. 

“I played some games with Uncle Peter.” I whispered and i looked up as the door opened and I was face to face with papa.

Now he knew my secret.

Papa and Daddy left really quickly after that, dropping me off at Uncle Scott’s who always let me watch cartoons.

He sat with me and Erica, but his face was sad every time I looked up at him. 

Uncle Peter was wrong. 

No one was jealous, everyone was just really mad or really sad. 

Papa and Daddy came to get us late that night, promising me that nothing would happen to me and that Uncle Peter was gone. Papa said he’d never come back, not this time.

I hope he’s right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuance to Make it Okay again. Isaac is now a broody twelve year old.

“Even I can hear the lyrics Isaac!” I heard Papa yell from downstairs and I winced as I turned up the thrashing music. 

I didn’t care if it were too loud.

I wanted it to hurt. 

“How about you turn it down!” Papa yelled and I just thrashed harder.

Matt had turned me onto the music.

I was so angry inside, and he understood. He showed me how to let it out. 

There was a knock on the door and I ignored it, flipping back onto my bed, throwing my legs around. 

“Isaac, I know you have someone here, so I’m not going to yell. Turn it down, or i’ll do it myself, alright?” Daddy whispered through the door and I clenched my teeth.

“It hurts my ears, I know it hurts yours. I can feel it ” He said and I got off the bed, opening the door.

“A little bit?” He whispered and I nodded, turning it down before looking back at Matt and rolling my eyes.

I could hear the inside of my ears healing again.

“Is that it?” I asked and dad took a deep breath.

“When will Matt be leaving?” He asked and I shrugged.

“He’s staying the night.” I said.

I was twelve and Matt had become my only friend. 

I didn’t know if it had anything to do with what happened when I was a little boy and my uncle peter molested me. 

My dad had my memory taken away a year later, but it came back with the help of nightmares and my earlier divulging to Erica.

From what I gathered it caused a rift between my parents for a while. 

My dad thought it would be better if I never knew what happened to me.

My papa thought he was an idiot, and that i would have better benefited from therapy and the likes. I would have benefited if they would have noticed what he did to me.

How did dad not notice what Uncle Peter was doing to me. He could smell the blood from a busted ear drum, but not the distinct smell of blood and cum?

Cause I knew that smell very well. I could smell it in my dreams, it constantly filled my nostrils.

 

“Did you ask your papa?” He asked, his way of saying, you definitely didn’t clear it with me, so you had better asked your papa or I’ll alpha the shit out of you.

“Can he stay the night?” I asked, exasperatedly.

He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“If it’s fine with his parents.” He said. 

I’d been getting my way lately, as if they knew that I was a second from snapping. 

“It is.” I said before closing the door and dropping back down on the bed. 

Matt dropped down with me. 

 

“So good Pup.”

 

I tried to escape back upstairs when I heard Erica coming up the stairs. Matt had just left and I wanted to crowd myself back in my room. I didn’t like being around the pack that much anymore. Everyone could hear everything i felt. I hated that, How was I supposed to feel bad if all they did was cock their heads like little puppies and ask me what’s wrong. 

I couldn’t put it into words. 

“Isaac!” She called and i tried to close my door before I felt her bound in and tackle me. I fell to the floor, my head bouncing off of my bed rail. 

“Jesus, be careful.” I hissed and she sat up on my chest. 

“Did you have fun with your boyfriend?” She taunted and I felt blood flood to my face.

“Matt’s not my boyfriend.” I whispered and she raised her eyebrow.

“Then why is he always scenting you?” She asked.

“He doesn’t know what that means.” I lied and her eyes widened.

“Isaac, you told him?” She asked, and i pushed her off of me. 

“No. Now get out of my room.” I said, pushing her down once she had stood again. 

She flashed her eyes at me and I growled at her, my claws swiping at her before I control it.

“Hey! What’s going on up here?” I heard my dad say, running up the stairs, papa coming after him. 

“Are you okay?” My papa asked her, searching for the little nick that had bled but begun to heal.

“You don’t do that Isaac. You know better than to fight with your sister.” My dad admonished and I ground my teeth. I was still so mad, it felt like it was bubbling from my chest, threatening to burst through.

“Isaac, calm down.” Papa whispered and I looked down to see my palms were blood stained. I’d pierced through them. 

“No.” I whispered, my voice steel as I backed up towards my window.

“Isaac, come on. Look we need to talk about this.” Papa said and I shook my head.

“It’s too late to talk.” I whispered before bounding out of the window and to Uncle Scott’s house. 

He let me in and I crashed upstairs in his bed. 

 

I didn’t go home until the next day.

 

I avoided talking to them at all costs. 

They had to be able to smell that the bruises under my shirt weren’t from Erica. 

 

“So good, so good pup.” 

I woke up quickly, my chest heaving fast. 

I felt like i couldn’t breathe.

“Isaac?” I heard Papa whisper and I looked up at my door. How long had he been here?

“What?” I asked, pulling my legs to my chest. 

“Why aren’t you healing?” He asked and I shook my head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said and he came to sit on the side of the bed.

“I saw your palms, they’re still scabbed. That’s not normal. Neither are those.” He said, pulling up my shirt to expose the bruises over my ribs and my hips.

“It’s nothing.” I said yanking my shirt down.

“It’s something. It’s like when”

“When Peter was raping me?” I said, my voice filled with venom.

“You know?” He asked and I nodded.

“How could I forget?” I exploded and he closed his eyes before taking a step closer to me. I could feel his anger rolling off him in waves. 

It made me want to cower away from him.

He wasn’t my Alpha, not like Daddy, but I was always afraid to anger to him. 

“Is that why you’ve been upset? Because Derek took away the memory? Or is it worse? Did someone hurt you again?” He said and I clenched my jaw.

How could I explain that I wanted to be hurt again. I wanted a reason to feel angry and disgusting. It was better to feel that way with a memory to explain it, than just the feeling and an empty head. 

“Is Matt hurting you?” He asked seriously and I looked down at my claws that were piercing through my blanket. 

“I just wanted a reason! I wanted a reason to not feel so angry and ugly inside.” I gritted out, my claws coming to cover my ears. 

“I’m so afraid of myself. I don’t, I don’t want to be angry, but I am. I’m so angry. I just want to-” I cut myself off with a sob and papa pulled my claws away from ears before wrapping me in his arms. 

“How could he do that to me?” I whispered.

“How could he take away everything from me? It was my anger to feel, it was my hurt to feel.” I whimpered and Papa rocked me harder.

“He didn’t want you to remember like he did. He thought it’d be better if you forgot. He didn’t want this for you.”

“If he didn’t want me to feel like this, why didn’t he stop him! Why did he ignore that smell. He had to have smelled peter on me. He had to have known.” I shrieked and I looked up to see Dad at the door. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t know. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.” He said, before cradling me in his arms, pulling me away from papa. 

“I told myself, I promised I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you. I promised I wouldn’t let you be so angry.” 

He whispered and I fought against his chest. 

“I’m so dirty.” I whimpered and Dad just held me closer, crying into my curls. 

“Tell him. Tell him or he’ll hate you.” Papa whispered and dad shook his head against mine.

“Tell him. He has the right to know.You owe it to him to know.” He whispered and Daddy sucked in a breath.

“I didn’t know until a year after I took your memories. I didn’t know for sure. I thought it was just your memories that I was reliving over and over again…” He began and before he could finish, I knew what he was going to say.

“Did he take them from you too?” I asked and he nodded. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck. 

“I thought I was angry because of what happened with Kate, but he set me up. He primed me for her. Because of him, I fell for her tricks.” He whispered and I clenched my teeth as all of that anger drained from my neck.

“I thought I was doing good. After Kate, I wished I could find someone to take her from my memories. I didn’t realize why it was wrong until it was too late, and I’d taken it from you.” He said through tears.    
I’d never seen my dad cry before, and I never wanted to again. 

Peter was gone, but we had yet to heal. 


End file.
